Love Rush
by Livandra
Summary: Crona was a different person after two years in Shibusen with friends like Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. Somehow she and Death the Kid got very close and Crona found herself liking Kid more than she should, but what she didn't expect was that Kid liked her back.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Crona was a different person after two years in Shibusen with friends like Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. She wore different clothing too, colorful shorter dresses, her hair grew longer, her eyes began to spark a little more everyday, she was turning into a very elegant, fine woman, maybe even beautiful. Nobody now can even think she could be a boy, when they at times did 2 years ago. She still stammered, but many guys find that cute. She had Maka to thank for that, they went shopping together, later it was just the girls, and it was fun. She seemed more like a normal girl. Though everyone is now quite used to Ragnarok, even Kid, though Ragnarok was starting to being a problem for her. She would never tell him that, no never. The thing is, the only reason she will probably never be in a relationship was because of Ragnarok. Guys freaked out, but that's understandable. It wasn't like she controlled him. She never would want Ragnarok to leave, for in her loneliness she would always have him by her side. She needed him, just as he needed her, anyway it was impossible- he was part of her -literally. The big problem was Ragnarok was jealous, she would just look at a guy and he would tell about sex and kissing and it wasn't like that. Ragnarok and her relationship can never be that of boyfriend and girlfriend, even though she loved him, but she loved herself- and he was part of herself. She don't know how, but somehow she and Death the Kid started to hang out more together, at first they would be with friends but ended talking together alone. They were really good friends, for 2 months it was like that, but nowadays, she found herself with ideas with Kid that is more than just friends. She started to get a light blush as he talked to her, she started to feel uncomfortable and now she tried to take long walks to avoid Kid. Sometimes she failed utterly and she would get butterflies but act naturally. She found it strange that no one, not even Ragnarok noticed. The whole problem was that no matter how hard she tried, the feelings were hard to shake off, chase away, or try to forget it. The more she thought about the solution of her problem, the more she thought of Kid, if she didn't think of the problem, she still thought of Kid. She tried running away from her feelings for Kid, but that wasn't possible. So later she avoided Kid completely, even if it meant skipping fun times with Maka and the others. She started to be in the library during lunch so that she didn't need to confront Kid or her feelings. Everyone in the library got used to Ragnarok shouting at her for not getting lunch and food for him. She just sat with a book but not really reading anything. She did this for two weeks, when suddenly Kid walked straight towards her in the library during lunch. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I offend you in some way?" He asked with his emotionless face. Crona staggered much more than usual in her attempt to make things seem normal, even though her heart was racing, her hands sweaty and knew she was fighting hard not to blush and she kept looking downwards, she couldn't look him in the eyes. "N-n-no not-t-t a-a-at-t a-all" she started to walk away. Kid grabbed her wrist. "But you are avoiding me right now?" He asked her strictly. Ragnarok jumped out and went crazy- because Kid was holding her wrist as he shouted "Let her go you lousy piece of unsymmetrical lines!" Kid let go of her wrist, she went outside the library. Kid sighed. A few minutes later he was also outside. Crona asked because he didn't know she stood outside to talk to him. " You wa-wa-want t-to ta-ta-lk Kid?" He turned around astonished that she was there. "Uh... Yeah. I wanna know why are you avoiding me." He said and moved closer towards her. "You are quite symmetrical if you aren't holding your one arm, actually perfect symmetry, you should actually put your arms in your pockets more often. You look symmetrical and cool." he said as he looked at her. Ragnarok jumped out and started calling names when she just blurted out:" Ragnarok would you please just shut up!" Raganarok looked at her shocked and hurt, he opened his mouth, but closed it again, and hid himself. Kid was a little shocked himself but he steadied himself very fast and looked at her emotion less again. Crona sighed and breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed, she didn't look again. She knew he was going to say sorry and just walk away. "Kid, I-I c-can't b-be friends with y-you any-anymore. I- I was sta-start-ting t-to get f-feel-lings for you, a-and I c-can't g-go ba-back. So I'd r-ra-rather re-remember ou-our friendship tha-than me get-getting hu-hurt in the e-end. You- you are al-also too m-much of a gentle-gentleman t-to m-make m-me g-get hu-hurt. I- I know. So, be-before my f-feel-lings g-get more s-serious, I-I'd rather be not friends" she said. She finally told him. She felt relieved, as if a mountain was of her shoulders. She didn't realize that he was moving closer towards her, till he was standing in front of her. Her eyes met his, and he softly, kissed her, very gently, she blushed red, he parted. "I understand, I just, just wanted to know, how it felt like, to kiss you. I just needed to get you of my mind, if you feel it's best that we shouldn't be friends, because I might hurt you more, I understand. I don't want to hurt you, as in never. So I'd rather let you be, because that's what you want. I think I have feelings for you, but I'm not sure. Crona, to make it easier, for us,maybe I should hang out with our group from Mondays -Wednesdays, and Thursdays- Sundays you can hang out with them" she agreed to this, for she wasn't blushing anymore. They both left each other, turning their backs on each other. They both glanced back when they couldn't hear each others footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Death the Kid glanced back. Why on earth did he kissed her? He, he knew the answer. In some way in this balanced symmetrical world he liked her. It was weird, wrong, unbalanced, unsymmetrical but he did. He knew she was in perfect symmetry- if it wasn't for that Ragnarok, now that thing was totally unsymmetrical, but he liked her, so he knew if he liked her, he need to cope with Ragnarok too. He did. He grabbed his head like a madman like the times he saw something unsymmetrical and can't do anything about it. Why was she still stuck in his head, but this time its the kiss, and he thought if he kissed her she would go away, but now its worse, he just want to keep on kissing her. Is this feelings? Did he liked her more than a friend? Has he made a big mistake to let her go? But that's what she wants. She don't want to go through pain later, and his not sure he can promise her that he won't hurt her. Its too early to tell. But hell, he likes her so much it hurts at times. He learned to know her on such a different level that the old her faded out of his mind. This girl, the real Crona, was something he started to yearn for in such a passionate way that he founded himself blushing with thoughts of her. He needed her almost as much as he needed symmetry. It was as if something clicked inside of him. He totally lost it, he fell for Crona. He knew what to do next.  
Crona walked dumbstruck on her way home, Ragnarok was shouting and hitting her for not telling him she liked Death the Kid. She was still living the moment of her first kiss with Kid. She couldn't care less about what he said after that. All what she cared about is that Kid kissed her, Kid, the Shinigami's son kissed her, her of all people. All what she wanted to do is to relive that moment, even her lips was still burning for his touch. She wanted more, much more. She was at her apartment, she opened the door and went to her room and lied down on her bed. She knew she needed him right now, to comply this burning feeling inside her, but she can't. She just lied on the bed while Ragnarok was still fighting with her. "Do you think it is possible for me to have a boyfriend Ragnarok?" She asked out of the blue while he was still fighting with her, but then he was quiet. "You really do doubt yourself, of course you will, and then I'll be gone, you won't even feel me, and when you need me again, I'll come out. If you have a boyfriend, you will have privacy, I'll go in a deep slumber, I won't know a thing about what you guys did or anything. For I'm part of you but I don't need to know everything, okay he said wisely. Crona smiled and said thanks, then he went crazy once more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ragnarok slipped into her body, she felt him going very deep, hiding himself completely far down. He would take a while to get out. She opened the door and looked surprised.  
Death the Kid went with his Beelzebub to Crona, he knew he needed it to be perfect so he had chocolates and roses in his hands, symmetrical though. He knew Crona didn't really like chocolates, but Ragnarok wouldn't mind, and if he only buyed roses it would be unsymmetrical. He was at her door and knocked. He felt quite crazy doing this, but he is going crazy about her. She opened the door and looked surprised at Kid with his roses and chocolates. She closed the door. Ragnarok screamed from inside "Don't let him leave, idiot, you like him don't you" She opened the door again, he stood precisely where he was, he was probably shocked at what happened. "W-what a-are you doing h-here, K-Kid?" she asked him, she felt her palms sweat, her butterflies in her stomach were tumbling over, since she started to stress, she remembered what Kid said about her hands putting it in her pockets, which she did because she didn't know where else she could put her hands. "This is for you" he said, he blushed slightly but as she took the roses and chocolates, he stood emotion less again. "U-uhm, th-thank y-you" she said. They just looked at each other for an awkward minute. Crona started to blush. "Uh, wh-where i-is m-my man-manners, c-come in, K-Kid" she said. She went to the kitchen and put the flowers in water, the chocolates were on the table. "I know you don't really like chocolates, but I bought it anyways for Ragnarok." He said. She blushed and thought that only Kid will think of Ragnarok too. "W-well th-thanks Kid" she smiled at him. He smiled back. She blushed again. He went towards her, till he was in front of her. "I don't know how, or why, it doesn't make really sense but I like you, like really a lot, this past 2 months, I learned to know you on a totally different level, where I was on a ride with no wheels. I actually went to school thinking I know what Crona and me is going to talk about today, then this past 2 weeks I realized you were avoiding me, I couldn't think why. I started to think about you more and more, till I just needed to talk to you. When you said, I needed to leave and we couldn't be friends anymore, I just wanted to kiss you. I just needed to. For I stopped myself many times not to think how it would feel if I kissed you. Now after I kissed you, I realized something. I wanted to kiss you again, I want to hold you, I want to be with you, I just can't leave you. I can't say I won't hurt you, but I don't want to. Can't we just try, you know?" He said. Chrona hugged him, he hugged her back. "O-okay, we c-could try" she said. She felt so wonderful in his arms, she almost don't want to let go. They were holding each other like that for 5 minutes. They let go of each other at the same time. "U-uhm do y-you w-want some-something to dr-drink maybe" she asked when she remembered he was a guest and she haven't asked if he wanted something to drink. "No, not really" he said, he looked deep in her eyes. She blushed and took his hand and went to sit on a couch, he did the same. "Wh-what a d-day" she said trying to get a conversation going. Instead Kid got closer to her and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate, she blushed tomato red. Suddenly her body responded in ways she never thought she could, she kissed him back, her hands moving to his shoulders so she can be more closer to him. They broke free to breath, they were out of breath, they both were blushing very red. They were quiet for 2 minutes. "U-uhm I-I'm going to o-order pizza, do you wanna s-stay f-for d-dinner?" Crona asked. "What time is it?" Kid asked. Crona looked at her watch. "Uhm, its n-now 6 o'clock " Kid looked at her " That late? It felt more like half an hour I've been here, not one hour. Oh, no. Liz and Patty probably wonder where I am. I, I would like to have dinner with you, but I can't, maybe next time, okay" he said and started to get up, so did Crona. "Thanks for everything, it, it was nice" he said and kissed her softly goodbye. He went outside, got out his Beelzebub and flew back to his home. Crona closed the door, went to her room and fell on her bed with dizziness, she soundly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Kid rushed on his Beelzebub to his home. He was blushing, he couldn't believe what happened today. She kissed him back. Her savoury strawberry lips kissed him back. He was crazy. He didn't know what he should tell Liz and Patty where he was. When he got there Liz and Patty already started to eat. Thinking about Crona again as he was reminded about the pizza invitation, he blushed red hot and ran to his room. Liz shouted after him, but he didn't care. He wasn't hungry anyways, well not for food. He couldn't sleep that night. He was just thinking of Crona the whole time. No matter how hard he tried to get her of his mind he just couldn't. He hated himself, for he was acting so, so unsymmetrical. His life don't have balance anymore. Its just running around in all directions. He then knew what to do. He went on the internet and searched: what do you do when a girl is always on your mind but you want her off your mind. He didn't had much help, all he found out was 23 ways how a girls mind work, then why do you think of her, but there was not really a solution, all what he clarified to him was that he desired her, all the other things didn't make any sense for him. Then the other things were more lame, how to get That girl, or 10 worst mistakes you could make etc. Finally his mind was at rest. He could finally sleep. He fell into a deep dream. He was with Crona, they were holding hands, it was perfect symmetry. Then it turned dark and Chrona grinned at him and she turned into a monster, he almost peed in his pants, he screamed and woke up. It was morning, 10 min before his clock would wake him up. "I'm fucked up" he groaned at himself. He started to get up, brushed his teeth symmetrical, wore his clothes for today, combed his hair, he was in perfect symmetry now. He went to the dinner table, no one was there yet, he made pancakes for Liz and Patty and set the table in perfect symmetry. He looked at the time, Liz and Patty will be here in 2 minutes. Precisely in 2 minutes Liz and Patty came sitting at the table. "Pancakes yum!" Patty said. Liz grinned at Kid. "So where were you yesterday? And why did you run to your room as if a ghost chased you?" Liz asked. Patty played joyously with her food. Kid blushed slightly at the thought where he was. "Does it matter?" Kid asked, hoping on death that she doesn't ask more questions. Instead she bursted out laughing and said "Kid was with a girl! Can you believe that, what's her name, Kid, come on, you can tell us!" Liz was giggling herself dead. She couldn't believe it. Kid just stood up and said "I am not going to tell you" Liz clapped her hands excitedly. "So you were with a girl!" She said. Kid said they should get to school.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Crona woke up from Ragnarok hitting her to wake up, because he was hungry. She walked in a sleepy slumber to the kitchen and she saw the chocolates. She blushed fiery red after thinking what happened yesterday. She gave Ragnarok the chocolates and told him Kid bought the chocolates for him. Hell, did Ragnarok had a lot to say about that. It was crude words here and there while he downed the chocolates in his throat. She made herself toast and had juice to drink. After that she had a shower and dressed for school. She decided on wearing something very different than what she used to wear. She is in blue jeans, boots and a nice dark purple shirt with pockets. Her hair started to dry on its own and made light curls. She then went to school. She got quite a few compliments as she walked with her hands in her shirt's pockets. "Nice shirt Crona" or "Looking good Crona" etc. Maka saw her and went towards her. "Who you'd have thought you looked so good in jeans!" She said excitedly. "Th-thanks Maka" Crona said. They walked together to class. Maka was talking about a new assignment on the board, she and Soul were thinking about taking it. She asked Crona when the last time she took an assignment. Crona said that Shinigami didn't want her to do assignments alone, it was 3 months ago when she was on an assignment with somebody. Their faces both fell, her last assignment didn't go well. She accidentally put her partner in a coma in that assignment, he still haven't recovered. As they both went to there seats Maka tried to cheer her up, but it didn't really make things better for her. She looked around, everyone was there. She was really in a sullen mood after her talk with Maka. As she looked around Kid and her eyes met, they both blushed and looked away. No one saw anything. Finally Stein came in and class started. Kid and Crona gave each other secret glances. After class Crona went to the library to work, Ragnarok wasn't coming out but made himself hidden. She wondered why. Just as she started to work in a shelve upstairs where no one really actually could see her, she saw Kid coming towards her. "Uhm, hi, don't you wanna have lunch?" He asked. "No, I-I'm wo-working" she said. "You know you only need to work after school right" he asked her. She nodded. He looked around, he saw no one. "What am I to do with you?" He asked holding her hands to his face and kissed it symmetrical. She was blushing and whispered to him:" Wh-what are yo-you d-doing K-Kid?" Kid leaned closer to her and kissed her lips, she was floating, and she kissed him back. They kept on kissing each other for 15 minutes. They broke away from each other and looked around hoping nobody saw them. "Why are we keeping this secret?" He asked her. "I d-don't know, its we-weird I g-g-guess."She answered. He hold her hand, then he asked her officially: " You'd you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and they kissed again. The bell rang and everyone rushed to classes, Kid hold Crona's hand to class, since she didn't know where to put her other hand, she placed her hand in her pocket, Kid also had his hand in his pocket so they were in perfect symmetry. Before they went into class she could hear Maka ask: " I wonder where was Kid during lunch" as they walked in everyone looked shocked. Crona was blushing fiery red. As Crona reached her seat, Kid let go of her hand and kissed her on the cheek and went to his seat. Crona sat and watched the floor, she was still blushing and everyone kept staring at her and Kid. Then everyone started to talk to each other, gossiping. There were text messages running through the school, songs were sung behind her. It was embarrassing, she then knew why they kept it a secret, they knew everyone would act this way. Maka went and sat next to me. "Why didn't you tell me you and Kid were hanging out?" She asked. Chrona shrugged and said:"I-it wa-wasn't of-of-official" Things happened so fast between her and Kid it wasn't even funny. They never even really went on a date. It just happened. Stein walked in and we started class, people finally stopped staring.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

After school Crona worked till very late in the library because she didn't finish her work yesterday, and she decided to work extra hard so that when she is once again disturbed or something, she won't have to work longer hours. At 7'o'clock she was done. She went outside the library and found herself outside in the dark. The moon grinned at her. She turned and walked home. Half way she jumped into somebody. She couldn't really see who it was but he hugged her and she realized it was Kid. She hugged him back and asked:" Kid,wh-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" Kid said softly: "I couldn't let you walk in this darkness, I went to your apartment, but you weren't there, then I realized you were probably still at the library" She smiled at him. "You t-truly a-are a g-great g-guy. Th-thanks Kid." Kid let go of her, take his Beelzebub out and took her hand. "Get up, let's take a ride" he said. She holded him tightly and they were in less than a minute at her apartment. "Thanks Kid" she said. They went inside. Her table in front of the tv was neatly set and there was pizza. "H-how did th-that hap-happen?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry, but I found your spare key, and sort off let myself in" he said. "I-it's o-okay." They sat on the couch in front of the tv and table. The same couch they were making out in yesterday. They started to talk about things as they ate and stuff, and it was like old times, they were only friends chatting. After they ate they packed away everything and decided to watch a movie. They looked on TV for a movie an came on a very old classic, The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. They decided to watch it. After 30 min of watching that they were making out, who knows how that happened. Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and Maka was there, they didn't know she was there until she started talking: "Okay Crona, tell me every-" she stopped because she saw Kid and Crona both looking at her, they were in a making out position and is blushing tomato red. They backed off from each other and looked at the ground. Maka looked at them with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to do but keep staring at them. Kid and Crona just blushed redder and redder. Suddenly Crona jumped up towards Maka, holded her hands and without any stammer for the first time she asked Maka:" Maka, please don't tell anyone what you have seen. It's, it's private! Do you hear me Maka? Do it for me please" Maka closed her mouth, nodded and said:" I won't tell a soul" then she left. Kid left right after that too. They were still blushing when she left, there mood ruined and ashamed of that. That night all 3 of them couldn't sleep. Crona and Kid still awake hoping that Maka really won't tell a soul, and ashamed of themselves letting things go that far. Maka on the other hand couldn't sleep because she can't get that picture out of her head and she really, like really wanted to tell somebody about it. The thing is she knew she couldn't tell anyone, it is just too much to keep it a secret. So she wrote in her diary about it, 20 pages, because she wrote it over and over and over again, and it didn't help. That morning at breakfast her eyes were red because of no sleep, she was so tired. Soul finally asked her: " What's wrong with you? It looks like you haven't slept at all." She couldn't, she broke her promise to Crona. "I saw Crona and Kid making out yesterday" she blurted out. Soul spat out his milk he was drinking and almost shouted "You did what?!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Soul hated himself that Maka told him. He couldn't tell anyone, but something like that, its hard to keep quiet. No wonder Maka couldn't sleep. He decided to keep cool. He can do this. He simply played music in his ears to school, it helped. At school he already forgot what Maka told him and he was himself again. He grinned his shark tooth smile as he came in class. He saw Kid looking at Maka, Chrona was focused on reading a book, Maka was sleeping, then Black Star came towards him, he talked about how awesome he was and etc. Soul then knew he could keep it a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Kid came to school, nervous that Maka maybe told someone. He couldn't help but looked at her the whole day, making sure if she didn't told anyone. Instead she acted how he felt, sleeping the whole day long. When it was the last period he decided to write Crona a letter, they needed to talk.

»Dear Crona,

We need to talk, see you in the library after school.

Love  
Death the Kid

He folded the paper in a little ball, the bell rang and without anyone noticing he placed the paper in her hand and left. He went to the library, took a book, made as if he was reading and sat in a corner.  
Crona went to school, she felt more ashamed than to care about if Maka told anyone. She went straight to the library, got a book on relationships and went to class. She was early, only 3 guys were already here. She wore jeans today again, but with flats, a red shirt and her hair was in a plain high ponytail. She went straight to her seat, started reading and everything around her was a blur. When Stein got in class, she only focused on what happened in class, during lunch she went to the library and went reading further in the book. As the last bell of school rang, she got up, she felt suddenly somebody was putting something in her hand, she didn't know who it was. She went out of the class and opened the paper when no one was looking. She read the paper.

»Dear Crona,

We need to talk, see you in the library after school.

Love  
Death the Kid

She read the paper twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He said love. Did he mean it? Probably not. It won't make sense really. She went to the library, she looked around for Kid, she finally found him. She took out her Relationship book out and sat in front of him, so that people would think they were discussing work of some kind. They looked at each other and their eyes met. Her stomach began to fluster once more and she knew that she is still inlove with him. Or that's what she understood from the book she was reading. They stared just at one another for a minute when Crona finally broke the silence. She glanced down and said: "Kid, I'm ashamed" she said without stammer. Kid's eyes widened "You, you didn't stammer, for a second time!" he exclaimed, he looked at her full of wonder. Crona blushed "I, I think I'm healed. I'm not afraid anymore, because, because I got you" she said and tried to look away. Instead Kid stood up, and kissed her, it didn't last very long. He then whispered in her ear: "You are amazing, you know that?!" Crona blushed more. "Thanks, Kid" she said. Kid then sighed and sat down once again. He then looked at her and said: "I'm truly sorry what happened yesterday, I'm not usually, like that. I just don't know what to do anymore. I still want to be with you, don't get me wrong, but we need to get some, I don't know, balance" Crona smiled and held his hand. "Why don't we take things slow, step for step. We start at the beginning of a relationship. This past two days, it was great, don't get me wrong, but it was like a roller coaster ride. Too much happened" she said. Kid nodded and smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, this is my first story I've written, this is my last chapter. Please review. I do not own Soul Eater. Sorry for bad grammar, spelling etc. Hope you like this chapter.**_

Crona blushed lightly. Maka smiled devious, Tsubaki looked amazed. "Wow, Maka. Who knew you could make Crona look so, so sexy?" Tsubaki exclaimed. Maka smirked and said "Never doubt a girl's make-over"  
Crona looked herself in the mirror, she can't even recognize herself. Maka curled her hair, she was wearing make-up, very lightly, because Maka said it will look more natural, then they glossed her lips, but that wasn't the weirdest part, it was what she was wearing. Instead going plain and elegant, Maka went and made her wear a tight short black dress, matching high heals and purse. "Isn't this a little, you know, too much?" she asked concerned. Tsubaki said wisely "You look amazing, there is no way on earth Kid won't think you are not beautiful." Maka nodded and said: "And, this time, you guys will actually make out without any interruptions" Crona blushed red. When Maka realised what she just said she started to blush too. Tsubaki looked at them confused, then as if something clicked. "What! You and Kid were making out! And you saw them Maka?" she said and looked at them incredulously. "Okay, me and Kid did make out, that's why we decided to start to take things slow. So we are not going to make out tonight, okay. This is our first official date, and it needs to be special" Crona said. Tsubaki started to smile and said, "We'll see about that." Crona frowned and asked: "What do you mean?" Maka also came into the conversation "Wait, you are saying that they will make out tonight?" She asked. Tsubaki nodded and said: "That's what they always say, we will take it slower, they never do in the end" Crona started blushing and stressing, she thought she don't want to make out again, she wants to take things slow, though she must admit, those past 2 days, was her best days in life, the wildness, the crazy out-going passion, was the best time of her life. Maka challenged Tsubaki and said: "Okay, Tsubaki. Let's make a bet. If they make out tonight, I'll, I'll do anything you want. If they don't, you must do anything I want" Tsubaki went deep in thought, then asked tenderly: "Anything?" Maka grinned and said "Anything" Tsubaki smiled and said: "Okay deal" Then they both looked at Crona. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked. "Nothing" they both said. Crona frowned, then she got it. "No, no, no. You are not going to follow me and Kid, watch us and see if we are going to make out" she said strongly. Maka then said: "Pffft, we won't do that, right Tsubaki" she nudged Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded and said: "We are anyways too mature to do that. But, hey look at the time, we need to get going, right Maka?" Maka nodded and said good luck to Crona. Crona looked at the time. Kid will be here any minute. She thought nervously about what Tsubaki said. If things go too fast, they usually tend to go wrong. She knew that. Ragnarok jumped out of her, said a few crude words about how his back was aching, even though he doesn't have one, he then asked her for food, before Kid got here and before he will starve. She gave him some cold sausages in the fridge, hoping he won't complain, but he did, like always. Then there was a knock on the door. Her stomach made flip flops and she hurried towards the door. She opened up, Kid stood there, in perfect symmetry with a bunch of red roses. He out charmed himself, he was breath taking with those yellow eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and said: "You look so beautiful tonight, I can't even describe you" Crona blushed fiery red. "For you" he handed her the roses softly in her hands making their hands touch. She smiled still blushing and thanked him. Then they left. They walked to a small Italian restaurant where they ordered Spaghetti and Bolognaise. They joked, laughed and there was no tension, Crona loved it. After dessert they sat next to each other because Kid wanted to show her something on his phone about this site full of death jokes, they were talking about it. Unknowingly Kid placed his arm around her to show the site better and Crona placed her hand on his other arm unknowingly to see better. They didn't realise they were so close to each other until there noses touched. In a sudden moment things were serious once again. They couldn't helped it, it was the perfect moment, Kid's lips touched hers, and they kissed a long passionate kiss. Kid moved his other hand up to her shoulder, then Crona broked away. They were both a little bit out of breath. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself" Kid said. "I know, it's hard. It took everything of me to broke lose" she said. Kid then said: "I don't know why but you just do things to me, that I can't even control it within myself. I may be Shinigami's son, but I'm more human than anyone might believe." Crona nodded and whispered in his ear: "Let's get out of here" Kid looked at her and grinned. When they left Crona took his hand and ran. Kid followed her. "Where are we going?" Crona just giggled. They went inside a club, went up the stairs till the roof. Out of breath Crona sat on the floor. Kid went and sat next to her. "So, why here?" She pointed her finger up in the air and said: "Because from this roof, you can see Death City's only star in perfect symmetry" They both glanced up. It was true. The star usually looked like an unsymmetrical roundabout, but if you stood right underneath, the star was turning and was in perfect symmetry. "Amazing" Kid said. "Yeah, beautiful isn't it?" Crona said. The night was getting cold and Crona shivered. She was usually cold resistant, but not that night. Kid took of his suit's jacket and placed it around Crona's shoulders. "Thanks Kid, but aren't you going to get cold?" Crona asked concerned. Kid smiled and said: "I don't get cold with you next to me. You warm me up from the inside." Crona smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Kid wrapped his arm around her so that she could be more comfortable and liked the fact he holded her. They sat like that for an hour, nothing was said, just pure quietness and obvious to the fact they were together. "Maybe we should get going, it's already midnight" Crona said. Kid nodded, stood up and helped her up. Kid got out his Beelzebub. "We can get to your apartment faster" he said. Crona got on the Beelzebub with Kid and they flew in the air, Crona hold Kid tightly and looked at the view, it was beautiful. They reached the apartment. Kid helped her get down and walked with her to the door. Crona looked at Kid and smiled. "Thanks Kid, tonight was wonderful" she said. Kid moved closer towards her, and said: "No, thank you. Thank you for being with me tonight, thank you for being so amazing, wonderful and beautiful. I am the luckiest guy on this planet" Crona blushed. Kid then kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. After a few minutes past, Kid was on his Beelzebub on his way home. Crona went and changed in her pajamas and slept. After that date, their relationship only bloomed, they had a relaxed relationship and even married in the end. Crona and Kid always smiled as people asked how did there relationship began, and the would put it simply- it began with a love rush.


End file.
